Klaine New Moon
by victory-monster
Summary: The Klaine/Twilight Saga – New Moon, It's Kurt's 18th birthday but with a disaster on his party, Blaine and his family leave, Sebastian is left to pick up the pieces, but what is Sebastian hiding? Will Blaine return? Will The Volturi let him?
1. Chapter 1 : The Dream

_These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder which, as they kiss, consume_

Chapter 1: The Dream.

I was 99% sure I was trapped in a dream, the one where you have to run, but your body never moves fast enough to escape. I was standing in a huge meadow in Forks, Washington, looking at my Grandpa James on the other side of the meadow. Grandpa had been dead for 7 years now, so that was a solid dream reminder, Grandpa hadn't changed much, and his face was as a remembered it, pale white skin shocking blue eyes. Our mouths spread into the same half smile at just the same time. I had so many questions.

"Kurt" It wasn't my Grandpa who called my name and we both turned to see the addition to our reunion. I didn't have to look to know who it was; this was a voice I would know anywhere, The voice id walk though fire for or less dramatic , slosh every day through the cold and endless Forks rain for. Blaine. Even though I was thrilled to see him, I panicked as Blaine walked towards us through the glaring sunlight. He didn't know I was in love with a vampire.

_Well Grandpa, you might have noticed that I'm gay and my boyfriend glitters. It's just something he does in the sun. Don't worry about it..._

I shot a panicked glance back to my grandpa and saw that I was too late. He was just turning to stare back at me, His eyes alarmed as mine. Blaine still smiling so beautifully that made my heart melt put his arm around my waist and turned to face my grandfather. His expression surprised me it was such a strange position like she was hugging an invisible person. I raised a hand that wasn't wrapped around Blaine and reached out and touch him. He mimicked the movement exactly, mirrored it. Where our fingers should have met, there was nothing but cold glass...with a dizzying jolt, my dream abruptly became a nightmare. There was no Grandpa. That was _me_ in a mirror. Me ancient creased and withered. Blaine stood beside me, casting no reflection, lovely and forever 17. He pressed his icy, perfect lips against my dying cheek.

_"Happy Birthday,"_he Whispered.

I woke with a start - my eyelids popping wide open. _Just A Dream_ I told myself. I took a deep breath, and then I jumped again when my alarm went off, that informed me today was September 13th. My birthday. and then it hit me. I felt older. Every day I would get older but this was worse. I was eighteen. And Blaine would never be.

_It was just a dream_ I skipped breakfast to avoid contact with my dad, Burt. I struggled to get control of myself as I drove to school. I pulled into the familiar parking lot of Forks High School and spotted Blaine leaning against his black Volvo. Even after half a year with him, I still couldn't believe that I deserved this degree of good fortune.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Party

_Chapter 2: The Party _

"Hey Kurt!" my 'friend' Finn Newton called from where he was leaning against the car.  
"Hey Kurt, R+J essay due today?" Rachel was Finn's on and off girlfriend. I wasn't paying attention, not that I ever do.  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, can I take a photo of you guys?" They all nodded and lined up  
"Hey! Crop this my nose looks big?" I rolled my eyes. *Click*  
"Oh great, Cullen's here." I turned to see Blaine walking towards me. The real one.

_It was only a dream... _

"See Ya later Kurt..." I could tell my friends leaving to give us some space. Blaine came up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist  
"Happy Birthday Kurt"  
"Don't remind me" He gave a slight chuckle.  
"Your birth is certainly something to celebrate" He kissed my forehead  
"but my aging isn't". Blaine smiled and pulled me even closer.  
"I'm 109 it's a little bit early for you to worry... Someone is here for you" Blaine sounded strained.  
"Sebastian!" It surprised me he wasn't at school.  
"Hey Kurt!" Sebastian was... wow...  
"Uh... Sebastian you knows it's really bad to use steroids?" He just laughed but I could feel Blaine watching me  
"Well Kurt, I'm just filling out. Your dad told my dad it's was you birthday today, I saw this and thought of you, It catches bad dreams." He held up a small wooden dream-catcher.  
"Thanks!" I took it between my fingers twirling it around.  
"I'm sorry Kurt I gotta run but come round more often!" I saw he was giving Blaine...looks.

"How come he gets to give you presents and I'm not?" I had to think.  
"..Cause I have nothing to give you!" He looked me in the eyes. Pure Love.

_It was only a dream..._

"Kurt you give me everything by breathing" He pulled me into him breathing in my scent. "Kurt!" I turned to see Blaine's 'Sister' Brittany and her girlfriend Santana.  
"Happy Birthday!" I tried to silence her  
"shsss!" Blaine was chuckling lightly,  
"Our Place, 7pm." she handed me a box with a ribbon,  
"I've already seen you open it! and guess what? You Love it!" She clapped her hands and skipped into Santana's arms.  
"Happy Birt..." I gave Santana a look.  
"Never mind." Blaine took my hand and we headed towards our English class, He switched subjects so we were in every single class together.

_It was only a dream..._

_Later at the Cullen's_

"Is that. Will?" I point to a figure in a large canvas paint that hung in Blaine's house.  
"That's the Volturi... they are like ...Royality of my world. There is the main leader, Sue and the two followers Figgins and Bieste, with many followers. Will was with them for a couple of years." I stared at the painting.  
"It's Time!" Brittany grabbed my hand with Blaine following close behind us. She led me down some stairs where the rest of their family was waiting.  
"Happy Birthday Kurt, We tried to rein Brittany in" Emma, Blaine's adoptive mother, hugged me while I heard a click go off.  
"Sorry Kurt I found it in your bag, hope you don't mind" I just nodded as Blaine hugged me,  
"Show me the love!" and my camera clicked again.  
"This one is from Quinn "Brittany handed a small package to Quinn.  
"Its cuff links, Brittany picked them out" She handed the small package to me; Blaine put it on the table behind me.  
"I took the next box, I shake it." Already installed it in your truck, that thing needs a decent..."  
"Hey! Don't hate the truck!" I half-yelled at Quinn's boyfriend Puck. Emma handed me a flat rectangular box...Then it was so simple... I just cut my finger on the ribbon... it happened so fast. Blaine pushed me into the wall and when I looked up Santana was growling at me with Puck holding her back, Will at my arm where. Oh... it was bleeding down my arm... I looked up to Blaine who just stood there looking at me...  
"Go help Santana, She will only listen to you."  
After some Stitches, that I will faint if I talk about, Blaine drove me home.

"Blaine, what happened with Santana was nothing ...you can't protected me from everything. Like illness or old age..."

_It was only a Dream..._

We pulled up outside of my home. We got out the car when he opened my door for me.  
"It's still my birthday can I ask for 1 Thing?" He nodded slowly.  
"Kiss me?" He slid his hand behind my neck. Our lips touched. And it was perfect.

_I never knew that was going to be the last time, in a long time, that I was ever going to be happy again_


	3. Chapter 3 : I'm Lost

_Chapter 3: I'm Lost _

I'm lost today, Blaine wasn't at school today; neither were the other Cullen's. The day was silence. Nothing bad just silence. I pulled my truck up the drive way. Blaine was standing beside the house; he was in the suit he wore last night.  
"Come take a walk with me." He didn't hold out his hand, he just turned and walked deeper and deeper into the woods. He stopped in a clearing and turned to face me, his mouth looking for words to say.  
"We have to leave, Will is 10 years younger than he should look, and people are starting to notice."

My mind went into over-drive, thinking of reasons to tell my dad why I would be leaving Forks.  
"I. Gotta think of something to say to Burt" but the look on his face...  
"When you say we" Don't Blaine please don't...  
"I mean my family and myself." God please no...  
"Blaine what happened with Santana was nothing."  
"Your right it was nothing, nothing compared to what could have happened, you just don't belong in my Kurt.." no I can't let him leave.  
"I'm Coming."  
"Kurt, I don't want you to come "it stung like I was being slapped.  
"You don't want me?"  
"No, but if it's not too much too much to ask can you promise me something?" I ... just nodded  
"don't do anything stupid or reckless for Burt's sake" his eyes soften ever so slightly  
" Try to understand. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not."  
"Blaine if this is about my soul take it I don't want it! You can have it!"  
"Kurt I've let this go on too long. I'm sorry" Tears are stinging my eyes. This can't be happening. He stepped forward and kissed my for-head. I closed my eyes.  
"I promise it will be as if I never existed. Goodbye Kurt" I open my eyes and he's gone.  
"Blaine...wait!" I started to head behind where he was  
"Blaine!" I keep running deeper in to the woods.  
"Blaine?" It's getting darker. I trip, falling to the damp forest floor, what's the point in getting up...

_Hours Past _

I hear faint sounds of my name being called in the distance. I think it starts to rain,  
"Burt!" I feel my body being transferred into someone's arms.  
"Kurt what were you thinking? Why where you out there?"

"He's gone..."

October

November

December

January

February

"Brittany, you've disappeared like everything else but who else can I talk to I'm lost. When you left and...He left... you took everything with you, but the absence of him is everywhere I look it's like huge hole has been punched through my chest but in a way I'm glad the pain is the only reminder he was real, that you all were.


	4. Chapter 4 : Keep Walking

_Chapter 4: Keep Walking _

"Alright that's it." Burt closed my truck door before I could step in for school.  
"What?" my voice barely making a sound, due to lack of use.  
"You're going to Jacksonville to live with your grandmother" I can't even look him in the eyes.  
"I'm not leaving Forks." I'm never leaving here what if... he ... comes looking; promises are made to be broken...  
"Kurt he's not coming back, it's just not normal, this behaviour and quite frankly it's scaring the hell out of me." He took a deep breath.  
"Kurt I don't want you to leave, I don't but just go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends." I still stare at the ground no way am I leaving Forks  
"I like my old friends."  
"Kurt, you never see them anymore." I have to stay here.  
"I do" think Kurt, think. "I'm gonna go. Shopping tomorrow with Rachel, I need a girl's night out..." Burt just looked at me  
"I like it" thank god.  
"Go buy stuff." He opened my car door for me and I climbed in as fast I could.

_Hi Rachel, it's Kurt. Yeah... Kurt Hummel._

"I don't know why you want to sit through all those... zombies eating people and not hot guys kissing anybody, It's gross, like ...any way why are there that many zombie movies anyways? If it's supposed to, like draw a parallel about leprosy, my cousin had leprosy. It's not funny. You Know?" Oh Rachel shut up please.  
"Although I was surprised you even called at all. You know? Like, your depression thing, I get it" Rachel for heaven sake shut up!  
"But after a while it's like your bumming and I'm going through stuff too you know?" but as Rachel continued on... and on. I heard that voice  
"You want a ride, boy!" I look down the street to a group of men with motorbikes, could it be the men who cornered me last year...Blaine came when I was in trouble...

_"Keep Walking"_ Blaine. I gasped. Here he was  
_"This is dangerous."_ Then he faded, as Rachel walked through him to stare at me.  
"Dude, come on." Rachel said trying to get me to walk on. I looked down the street again.  
"Come here for a sec!" I looked back to Rachel,  
"I think I know those guys" She stared down the street  
" Well, they seem great. Can we go?" I turned to walk down the street to the bikes  
"Hey boy!" one of them called to me  
"All right, all right. We got a taker." Then he appeared again  
_"Turn around."_ I take a step back his voice so powerful. I go to leave and he fades. I don't know what made me but with more confidence.  
"Sorry I thought you were somebody else."  
"No, that's cool. I'll be whoever you want me to be honey." I look at the bike, then him, Blaine appears again,  
_"You promised me nothing reckless"_ The anger inside of me building slightly in my head.  
"You promised it would be as if you never existed" the biker cleared his throat as I go to get on.  
"You lied, Blaine."  
" You say something boy, never mind." The engine roared as we sped round the corner. I could feel the adrenaline rush through my body. Blaine was in the way!  
"Stop! Stop, Stop, Stop!" The brakes screamed as we stopped. Blaine faded.

"Hey what the hell's wrong with you? just curious." Rachel gave me looks. I could still feel the adrenaline in my blood.  
"You're insane, actually or suicidal. That 'homeboy' could've been a psycho. I was about to end up in an FBI interview room on a lame TV show." I can still feel it in my blood.  
"God that was such a rush."  
"Awesome. So you're an adrenaline junkie now? That's cool, you could go bungee jumping, you don't get on the back of some random losers motorcycle. Crazy." I stopped walking, just to think about what she said.

_"Brittany, I saw him. Maybe I'm crazy now. I guess that's okay. If a rush of danger is what it takes to see him, then that's what I'll find. _

I pulled up outside Sebastian's house; he came running out the back.  
"Kurt!" dropping whatever he had in his hand and ran towards me.  
"Where the hell have you been!" He gave me a hug and picked me up and spun me around. I laughed  
_I laughed... it's been awhile..._  
" I uh..." god what was I going to say  
" brought you something. It's a little crazy." I reached up to throw the sheets back.  
"Wow. Scrap metal. You shouldn't have." Oh god he must think I'm mental.  
"I saved them from the junk-yard. I think they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth but then I thought if I had a mechanic friend to help me out." he interrupted me  
"Ah. Me being the mechanic type friend, since when are you into motorcycles?" I quickly answered  
"Since now."  
"Kurt. It's completely stupid and reckless." damn... Oh well. Bungee jumping it is...  
"When do we start?" Oh...  
"Um...Now, Please?" He chuckled and walked by me to the bikes.  
"Oh, hey those are actually really heavy so..?" but he just grabbed the frame and rolled it back and lifted it to the ground.  
"Sebastian you're like buff. How did that happen you're like 16? I don't understand" He just smiled.  
"Age is just a number, what are you now, like 40?" We rolled the bike to the shed.


	5. Chapter 5 : Blaine, Bikes and The Cliff

_Chapter 5: Blaine, Bikes and a cliff._

Dear Brittany I wish I had your real Address; I wish I could tell you about Sebastian, he makes me feel better. I mean … He makes me feel alive. The Hole in my chest… while I'm with Sebastian it's like it's almost healed … for a while. 

"Jeff keeps asking for you to come over, I think he likes you a little too much" Sebastian said while wheeling the bike out, the bike was finished in 6 weeks. Jeff. He was sweet, but younger than me.  
"Oh" what else could I say? "I'm not in to the whole cougar thing, you know?" He gave me a funny look, I giggled at my own joke.  
"What is up with you and age?" my face fell slightly "I mean how old was that Cullen guy?"

_But even Sebastian can't keep the dreams away _

-Later That Night- /i

I woke with Burt, my father, shaking me awake.  
"Kurt! Kurt wake up buddy!" he shushes me calming me down, or at least trying, "Hey, hey calm down you're ok." I bury my head in my pillow holding back another scream. I lift myself up on to my elbows, taking in deep breathes, trying not to think about…him.  
"I thought this thing was starting to work," he was gesturing to my dream catcher that Sebastian gave me, "but guess not." I gave I slight nod in agreement, he was sitting on the edge of my bed, giving me worried looks.  
"Can I ask you something?" I lifted my head to look at him  
"Hanging out with Sebastian seems to take your mind off ...things a bit. Don't it?" I barely nodded; then again I always hanged out with Sebastian now.  
"You know, sometimes, you gotta learn to love what's good for you… You know what I mean?" Burt wants me to love, Sebastian, him…? I… I never would have seen him in that light…  
"Course what do I know, I'm just a bachelor, Famous ladies man." I smirked and almost gave out an ungraceful snort.  
"Ok, go to bed…. I love you." It was hard for my dad to say that, he wasn't a man who really said his feelings but I'm his son. It's nice to hear it once in a while.

_- 3 days later- _

"If I told you …I couldn't fix these bikes what would you have said?" We were in my truck, heading out so Sebastian can teach me how to ride the bike. The thoughts of what my dad said about Sebastian are going around my head in loops. I had to think about what I would say to convince him I would want us spending that time together.  
"Do you doubt your mad skills?" I added a happy tone, make it sound positive, or I tried.  
"No!" He snorted with laughter, so modest Sebastian.  
"Definitely not, they will run fine; it's just …Uh... Maybe if I was smart I would have dragged out the re-build a bit…" Oh. Did he like me? Like really like me…?. No just friends, best friends… Then again…  
"If you told me you couldn't fix these bikes, I would say that's… really too bad but … we were just gonna have to find something else to do." I looked over to see him nodding with a small smile on his face and gave out a small laugh.  
"Hey is that… Wesley Hughes?" I pointed out the truck to a group of boys standing at the top of a cliff.  
"Yeah…" Sebastian said with a quiet tone. So something happened between them? "Him and his cult," The grab one of the boys and chuck him over the edge of the cliff. What the Hell!  
"OMG!" I pull over my truck and climbed out

"Did you see that?" I ran across the road to see him bobbing up above the water. I turn to see Sebastian laughing  
"They aren't really fighting, Kurt, they're cliff diving, scary as hell but a total rush," He said with a smile leaning against my truck, Just in time for Nick to jump off and giving a cheer as he went down into the water.  
"A rush…" why did that appeal to me so much…?  
"Most of us jump from lower down; we leave the showing off to Wes and his disciples."  
He definitely has something against Wes.  
"You got some sort of beef with him?" I went back to stand beside him, Wes is a sore subject for him; best I could do was comfort him.  
"I don't know. They just think they run the place. David use to call them hall monitors on steroids, now look at him."  
That was David? They nerdy small kid I saw 3 weeks ago? He's all muscle with a six pack.  
"That's David?" He jumps off the cliff a cry of joy echoing. "What happened to him?"  
"He missed school, now all of a sudden he started following Wes around like a lost puppy, same thing happened with Jeff and Nick. Wes keeps giving me this look like he's waiting for me. I try to avoid him though."

_They're cliff diving, Kurt, scary as hell…. But a total rush…. _

I shake my head to get the thoughts out of my mind.  
"Okay." I lifted my leg, hard in my super skinny jeans, and swung it over the bike and sat on it.  
"You look scared." He smirked. You tease Sebastian.  
"I'm not" I gave my bitch glare, making sure he got my point.  
"Alright, Brake." He moved the gear to my right, while placing his hand on top of mine. He took a moment to breathe; we never gave eye contact in that moment.  
"Clutch, good. Gas," I flipped the switch as he stepped back to let me go. The engine roared, Sebastian was trying to talk to me but I couldn't hear him over the roar.  
"Now slowly release the clutch."  
_Kurt _…. No it can't be…. I look up to see him… _Stop. _  
I gasp as I release the clutch too fast and the bike goes forward a few feet.  
"Whoa, you alright?" Sebastian gives a week laugh as he slowly steps my way.  
"I'm gonna go again." I set up the bike again and speed off.  
What a rush, the adrenaline rushing through my body is … amazing! Blaine passes by; I gasp and turn to follow him. I turn forward shaking my head in disbelief.  
I lose control of the bike and spin off, falling and rolling into a boulder. I lift myself into a sitting position.  
"I want to go again." I'm a bit dazed but Blaine was there, I need to see him.  
"No forget it. No more bikes… oh god your head." He was staring at my forehead with fear in his grey eyes. I put my hand up to see what he's on about to feel … pain.  
" Omg! I'm sorry!" I try to wipe the blood off my hands quickly.  
"It's just blood, Kurt don't apologize, it's no big deal." He stands up and takes his shirt off and wow… he has abs. he placed the shirt to my head to the bleeding.  
Maybe I hit my head hard but I came out with something that should have been left in my thoughts.  
"You're sort of beautiful…" I say looking into his grey eyes. He smiles weakly stuttering a bit.  
"How hard did you hit your head?"


	6. Chapter 6 : About To Ruin Everything

i Klaine – New Moon

Chapter 6: Cause you're about to ruin everything /i

Finn turned to me and coughed and glanced at Rachel, "So Kurt's back?" I tried to give a laugh, but it was so fake. God does he wear anything but shirts and jeans?

"Yeah, I guess so," That was pathetic Kurt.

"Alright, that's …Welcome Back! So listen I was wondering, you know now you're talking and eating again... I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me." I just stared at him for a minute. Say something Kurt.

"Uh Yeah, Sure" I was like a nodding dog.

"Good! Um… let me see, we could check out i Love spelled backwards is love, /iDumb title but it's a romantic comedy, I mean it's supposed to be pretty…" I stopped him right there

"No, No romance….. How about iFacepunch/i have you heard of that?"

"I mean, that's an Action Movie." I may have replied too fast.

"Yeah, that's perfect, guns, Adrenaline that's my thing. We should get a bunch of people, do you guys wanna see face punch?" Yeah less awkward if I bring Mike or Rachel? Mike then went on and on about the movie that I zoned out.

i Friday Night outside the box office /i

How awkward could it get! Finn and Sebastian, why did everyone else have the 'Flu', I can see them talking. This is not going to be a good night.

"Rachel bailed and Mike has the stomach flu so Tina is taking care of him, it's just us three…" great…

Omg this movie is beyond boring, stupid dialogue not scary one bit. I wish I had Blaine…. He would amuse me. Then Sebastian and Finn had their hands for me to hold. I'm not scared boys. Finn looked … ill.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up," he ran out the theatre, after 2 minutes Sebastian and I went to follow him.

"What a marshmallow!" Sebastian scoffed, I found that quiet funny but it is true. "You should hold out with someone for a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit"

"Yeah I'll look out for that,"i It could be you Sebastian…/i

"I feel bad, he's probably got that flu going …around ..." he went to hold my hand but I just fiddled with his fingers between mine. I turned around to sit on the steps…

"What I can't hold your hand?"

"Sorry Sebastian, it's just… different."

"Well tell me this? You like me right?" Sebastian please don't go there. I'll just nod.

"And you think I'm sorta beautiful," smirked.

I sighed

"Don't cause your about to ruin everything … and I need you." I just breathe.

"Well I have plenty of time" I look up to see him smiling down at me. " I'm not gonna give up."

"I don't want you to… but it's just because I don't want you to go anywhere." Shut Up Kurt. Now. Now. Now. "And I know that's really selfish … You know I'm not like a car, I can't just be fixed. I won't be the same, it's not fair to you."

"It's because of Him isn't him" Sebastian seemed…pissed. " I know what he did to you but Kurt, I would never do that to u, I promise. I won't let you down."

I leaned my head on his shoulder when Finn came out and I jumped up.

"… I need to go home I was feeling sick before the movie." Sebastian stared into space he scoffed again.

"Dude what is your problem?"

"Right now? You're my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. Want me to put you in the hospital." Sebastian stood up making a fist with his hand. I jumped up and grabbed it to stop him.

"Sebastian movies over, what are you doing?" I placed my hand in front of him to stop him. "You're really hot. Like a fever." He took a step back out my grasp.

" I don't know what's happening…I gotta go" he ran out the door and nearly broke the door itself.

i Jake your dad says you have Mono, he won't let me visit but would you call me?

Hey, it's me again. I just… I'm sorry about what I said at the movie theatre, I just wanted to hear your voice, so no pressure

Sebastian please… call me /i


	7. Chapter 7 : They're Not Bears

i Klaine – New Moon

Chapter 7: They're Not Bears /i

"Ok we should be back around 3." He sighs behind my back "Hey, Look I don't have to go fishing today" his best pal John Flanagan cut in "Yes you do," I Can't argue with that, John is a cool man, "yeah, you do go, what you talking about? Just... be careful ok?" He shakes his head, "always am," I put the phone down and watched my dad pick up his pole, "Don't worry Kurt those bears won't get the drop on me I'm Kung fu is strong" I gave a small smile and watched him walk off. That's when I decide to go back to iSebastian's/i

I pulled up outside his house, it was raining, He was in jean shorts and his hair had been cut. I wasn't looking forward to this, why does this always happen to me? He was walking past the trees that we sat last week before the cinema trip… I just sat in my truck looking through the wet down pour on my windows, time to confront him.

"Sebastian!" he continued to walk ahead of me, "Hey! Sebastian!" he stopped just after a little dip in his garden, he turned and looked at me with pity? Hurt? I wasn't too sure, but I must get to the bottom of this.

"You cut your hair off?" I questioned but I knew he wouldn't reply, I could feel the water flatten my hair, if it were …Blaine … I would have requested to move inside, Sebastian why do you do this to me?

"And got a tattoo?" he glanced towards the carefully designed tattoo on his arm "I thought you were too sick to come outside!"

"Kurt." He warned.

"Or pick up the phone when I called?" If I'm gonna question him I'm gonna get some answers. Especially if my hair is ruined!

"Go Away." … Ouch.

"What?"…He didn't just tell me to leave?

"Go Away"… No Sebastian not too me… not after … Blaine …

"What's happened to you?" He turned to walk away. I grab his arm roughly and turn him around "Hey! What happened, Did Wes get to you? Is that's what's happening?"

"Wes is trying to help me! Don't blame him… but if you want somebody y to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love, the Cullens?" … Oh, please no Sebastian, how does he know... My face falters.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sebastian…"

"No! You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been lying to everyone, even Charlie. But you can't lie to me. Not Anymore Kurt." I didn't lie… to you Sebastian I wanted to protect you…

"SEBASTIAN!" I heard Wesley call from between the trees, Jeff, Nick, David they were all standing by his side.

"Look Kurt, we can't be friends anymore" No Sebastian don't leave me…

"Look Sebastian, I know I've been selfish and hurting you but it's Killing me … It kills me…. I just need… maybe give me, like some time or something." Think Kurt, your losing your friend again…

"Look Don't… it's just me. I'm not good. I used to be a good kid. Not anymore. Look this doesn't even matter. All right just go." This is going to kill me again…

"You can't break up with me! I mean… your best friend. You Promised me. You promised Sebastian."

He looked ready to cry. I did that to him. He just nodded. Just a nod.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you, Kurt. This is me keeping that promise. Go home and don't come back. Or you're gonna get Hurt."

He turns and runs toward Wes and his friends… I just died inside… iAgain

We just lay there, looking into each other's eyes. His golden eyes looking for answers in my mind which he will never get, he is still mysterious to me at that point but something is just drawing me to his soul, those eyes.

Brittany, things are… things are bad again. Without Sebastian, I just … I can't stand it. I don't see…Blaine anymore. Will it really feel like he never existed? I will not give up, I will find the place where I can see him again./i

I arrived at the meadow after 3 hours walking, I moved the tree branch expecting lush green grass and those gorgeous purple flowers but it had died... the place where he first showed me he could sparkle i like diamonds…/i It just died… along with my soul when Blaine left… I walked to the centre and just dropped to my knees I played with the grass between my fingers… and I started to cry… and then I saw him.

Artie, Just standing across the field.

"Kurt." And I blinked then he was just steps away from me "I didn't expect to find you here, I went to visit the Cullen's house but it was empty" he started circling me " I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet to them?"

"yeah… you could say that." Come on Kurt be strong…

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Then Blaine appeared … i Lie. /i I took a step back. Think Kurt do what he says

"Yeah absolutely all the time,"

iLie Better. /i

"I'll tell them you stopped by. But I probably shouldn't tell… Blaine. Cause he's pretty protective."

"But he's Far. Away isn't he?"

"Why are you here?" this is not going well! Blaine please help me!

"I came as a favour to Mercedes," oh… "She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens, Mercedes feels that it's only fair to kill Blaine's mate since he killed hers."

i Threaten Him. /i

"Blaine would know who did it and he'd come after you!"

"I don't think he will." Crap! Kurt think. Think. Think! "after all how much could you mean to him, he left you here unprotected" he sighs " Mercedes won't be happy about me killing you but I can't help myself you are so … mouth-watering.

"Please don't you saved us! You helped us!" I stutter, Blaine …Sebastian, save me please…?

"No, don't be afraid I'm doing you a kindness, Mercedes plans on killing you slowly…painfully. Whereas I'll make it quick, I promise." More empty promises….

I closed my eyes.. my finally breathes. My final words… "Blaine I love you."

But a twig snaps with …growling.. I look over to these… giant dogs? Wolves? A black haired one steps out from the trees. Followed by 4 more and in a flash Artie starts to run. The wolves pounce after him. But before one left, a brown haired one stopped beside me and looked at me. Like right at me…?


	8. Chapter 8 : If Only You Knew

i Klaine – New Moon

Chapter 8: If Only You Knew/i

"Dad! I saw them!" I was out of breath after all the running from the meadow; I had to warn my dad. I walked through the house to find John Flanagan and my Dad having a pint in the kitchen, still in their kitchen gear.

"In the woods, they are not bears!" I almost screamed at him, he fixed the red cap on his head,

"What do you mean 'in the woods?' what the hell were you doing in the woods Kurt?" He turned to give me a disapproving look, but I ignored it.

"They're Wolves, like Huge! Wolves!" I was stressing the 'Huge' in the sentence to stress how big they were cause my dad always down plays things.

"Are you sure about that Kurt?" John Flanagan questioned how do I just imagine wolves? How doesn't he believe me, surely he must have seen them! If … Blaine … were here he would have believed me.

"Yeah! I just saw them! They were after… something." I took a deep breath; John Flanagan just cleared his throat. He fixed his full grey hair and had another take of his beer.

"Wolves?" I nodded timidly, "You saw them?" he had a moment to think about it, come on dad …please.

"Alright, well, John, feel like going hunting? Get some of your friends together?" He looked nervous; he shifted from foot to foot, bumping in to his fishing gear then nodding to my dad, before walking out.

i By now those wolves will be dead and Artie would have told her I'm unprotected…. Victoria./i

"I should go to the station, get my shotgun out the locker," Burt stood up to get ready, it won't take long for Victoria to find me, he should get out of here.

"Yeah, you should. You should go." I pushed him gently towards the door, when we reached the porch; he turned around to face me.

"Could you just stay in the house?" I just nodded and shut the door behind him to watch the police cruiser pull out the drive and past my red truck.

i Later that Night /i

There was a tapping noise at my window, I was currently sitting on my bed thinking about how I could keep Burt safe, I can't turn to Sebastian for help, he's not talking to me. There was another tap at the window, I looked round to Sebastian's dream catcher, the tiny wolf hanging from it, how ironic. I got up to another tapping at the window, this is it Mercedes has found me. I walked over to my window, to look to the ground to find… iSebastian/i … in denim jeans and a pair of trainers, his voice calling up to my window,

"Kurt!" in a whispered hush tone. I opened up my window; I really wanted to see him about now,

"You scared me Sebastian!" I called out of my window in a whispered hush tone trying not to wake my neighbours, almost Romeo and Juliet like. "What the hell, are you doing here?"

"Back up a bit. I'm coming up" I took a couple of steps back unable to see the ground where Sebastian was standing, suddenly he bounced off my tree and came through the window iJust like Blaine…/i I let out a small gasp seeing Sebastian up close, just his presence brighten the room to me…

"Hey," He just stood there; I could tell his mood was a little better than last time…"Look I'm sorry "he came closer to, as if to pull me into a hug, I placed my fist in front of him stopping him in his path, I 'schussed' him

"For What" He better know why he is sorry.

"I wish I could explain, but I literally can't" He walked by me to the edge of my bed, he glanced towards the dream catcher he slowly turned around to me,

"Have you ever had a secret, you couldn't tell anyone, one that wasn't your to share? " I just watched him as he struggled for words and sat down, "Well that's what's like for me. But worse, you have no Idea how tight I'm bound." This isn't Sebastian, my innocent Sebastian

"I hate this. I hate what they've done to you" He gently took my hand; he pulled my sleeve up, to show my bite mark… from Bubba, Mercedes' mate. I covered it with my hand and looked away but I could feel… his gaze.

" I mean the killer part is that you already know." He stood up to look down to me, during this iTransformation/i he had growth a bit. "Kurt do you remember when we walked on the beach at La Push? The…." He started and stopped I should help him.

"The Story, the Story about… The Cold Ones." He looked hurt, dazed…

"I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember."

"There's gotta be something that you can do."

"No I'm in it for life. No options. "Sebastian Black, 17 years old, under so much pressure he just needs to get away,

"Well, maybe we should just get out of here for a while. Just leave, just you and me. I would do it for you, it'd be go for you"

"It's not something I can just run away from, Kurt but I would run away with you…" he blushed, still a school boy.

"If I could, I gotta go they will start to worry." We shared eye contact for a second, before we pulled each other as close as possible in a hug.

"Please try to remember, It's so much easier if you knew." He held me at arm's length before turning and jumping out my window. By the time I got to the edge he was jogging off.

i That night I had a dream, I was in a deep, dark forest. Blaine was there. "Blaine I'm scared" He just stood there in that suit I had picked out for him on my birthday, "You should be" Then it was Sebastian... "Really it's just an old scary story" … "I'm not supposed to say anything about it"…" Did you know Quileute's are supposedly descended from wolves?" I looked over to find I wolf standing over my body the night Blaine left me, I blinked and then Wes stood there with me in his arms and he snarls….. That's when I decided to confront Wesley

Outside Sebastian's House/i

I knocked heavily on the door; Mr Black answered the door.

"Kurt?"

"I need to see him."

"He's not in." liar.

"I'm sorry I really need to see him" I shoved by Mr Black and walked through to Sebastian's room to find him collapsed on his stomach with his arm hanging off his bed. I heard a howl followed by laughter from outside his room, I looked up to see Jeff, Nick Wes and David coming out of the forest surrounds the house. I ran out the door and walked quickly up to Wes

"Hey! What did you do to him?" I marched up to Wes' face.

"Easy Kurt," Wes said trying to calm me down

"He didn't want this!" I started yelling in all their faces.

"What did we do? What did he do? What he tell you?" Nick pulled an angry face and I saw Jeff pulling Nick's arm back trying to get his attention.

"He tells me nothing because he's scared of you!" They all started laughing except Wes.

I didn't stop myself, I slapped Nick, and Jeff looked panicked and took 5 steps back whispering calming words to Nick.

"Kurt get back, Nick Calm down!" and within a second, Nick bent down and flicked his body upwards to become a wolf. A HUGE WOLF!

I turn around and run toward a sprinting Sebastian, I ducked down and turned to find a Golden haired wolf in the place of Sebastian.

i Sebastian Is kind of a Werewolf. /i

The two wolves circled each other before biting at each other and chasing each other into the woods. Jeff turned to face me,

"Hey, take Kurt back to Elizabeth's place." Wes said running toward the wolves howling's in the forests.

"Guess the wolves out the bag" he said jogging up to me, flicking his blonde hair looking back to the forest, I could tell he was worrying about Nick, Sebastian said they were together.


	9. Chapter 9 : The Werewolf Pack

i Klaine – New Moon

Chapter 9 : Werewolf Pack.

Brittany is it possible everything is true? The fairy tales and horror stories? Is it possible that there isn't anything sane or normal at all? /i

I pulled up my truck outside this Emily's house, Jeff and David jumped out the back of my truck,

"Hey I think we should go back and see if Sebastian is okay?"

"I hope Nick sinks some teeth in him serve him right!" Jeff said; though his face showed worry clearly injuries we going to be big on Sebastian.

"No way, Seb's a natural! You see him phase on the fly? I got five your precious Nick doesn't touch him!" I just sat back into my truck, it's weird to think these two boys are really 7ft wolfs but they are just playing around now.

"Come on Kurt, we don't bite!" Jeff called, I took a minute to breathe before dragging my way along the dirt track to the old wooden house just like Sebastian's house only painted green.

"Oh hey, about Emily Wes's pal don't stare it bugs Wes."

"Why would I stare?" I walked cautiously into the house to find a woman in her 20's pulling muffins out a baking tray on to a huge bowl. Jeff and David sat down at the mismatch dining room set of 4.

"Are you guys' hungry, like I had to ask" She turned around to show me a brutal scar like vines on one side of her face.

"Who's this?" she questioned Jeff while staring down at me and my "clothing choice" that not many approved off.

"Kurt Hummel, Who else?" I just stood in the doorway, awkwardly.

"So you're the vampire boy?"

"So you're the wolf girl?" I tried to give a bitch look to her

"Yeah I was…"

"Emily." Jeff warned, David seemed to shy away, She dropped the muffin plate quite heavily on the table and grabbed Jeff's hand "save some for your boy! Muffin?" she signalled to me to take one and I walked forward and took the smallest one and went to lean against the stairs. She looked at David and stormed off.

"Leave it to Seb to find a way round Wes' gag order" Oh god I got him in trouble

"He didn't say anything to me…"

"That's a wolf thing." Jeff state while stuffing his face with a muffin, "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not and check it out! We can hear each other's thoughts!"

"Jeff! Shut up! These are trade secrets. Damn it. This guy runs with Vampires." If he thought I could have kept up with … Blaine and his family he was so wrong.

"You can't run with Vampires they're…fast" I just shifted awkwardly

"Yeah! Well we're faster!" David half yelled leaning back to put his feet on the table, "freaked out yet?" I just shake my head.

"Seb right your good with weird," Wes walked in the door and walked round the table to David, David stood up and wrapped his arms around Wes' waist before Wes started place kisses all over David face while he chuckled. I just watched until the … love … the romance got too much and I looked to the ground. I heard a chair scrap back I looked to the door where Sebastian and Nick were play fighting towards the door until Nick threw himself into a chair while Jeff stood behind him rubbing his shoulders.

"Sorry" I looked down to a smug Nick while Jeff kneeled to his side and started to check Nick cut of the side of his cheek touching it gently as Nick flinched but still smiled down to Jeff.

I looked over to Sebastian leaning in the door, watching me. He signalled for me to follow.

i This is when I realised that Sebastian has something greater here than me, something that will keep him busy, something … leaving me alone again, with myself. /i


	10. Chapter 10 : Last Chance of life

_Klaine – New Moon_

"So you're a werewolf?" I asked, slightly laughing to myself.

"Yeah, last time I checked," he laughed down to himself, "A few lucky members of the Tribe have the gene. A bloodsucker moves into town, fever sets in" Oh Sebastian, you're so young, so brave, all because of … Blaine.

"Mono" I stated

"Yeah, I wish"

"… Can't you just stop?" I want my Sebastian back… wait, 'my' Sebastian…

"It's not a lifestyle choice, Kurt, I was born this way! You're such a hypocrite. What, I'm not the right kind of monster for you?" you're not a monster Sebastian, neither was Blaine…

"It's not what you are it's what you do. They never hurt anybody, you've killed people Sebastian"

"Kurt, we're not killing anybody" Blaine saved lives, he just hunted animals…

"Then who is?" We walked further along the dirty track the trees slowly becoming denser.

"What we're trying to protect you people from. Vampires," No! Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Puck, Quinn…  
"Wait, Sebastian you can't …"

"Don't worry we can't touch your precious Cullen's, unless they violate the treaty"

"That's not what I'm saying Sebastian! God Listen to me! You can't kill Vampires! They will Kill you…" he gave me this sarcastic look,

"Really? We took out that leech with the glasses easy enough." Wait really?

"Artie?"

"And his girlfriend is next" Mercedes, She is here? But Blaine killed Bubba, he burned him apart… but Artie said she wanted revenge…

"Mercedes' is here?"

"Was chased her all the way to the Canadian border last night, she keeps coming back, we don't know why." Oh god… no.

"I do… me"… Sebastian's face turned from confusion to worry…

_later that night at the Hummel's House_

"Don't worry we got this place covered, she won't get near you or Burt" he pulled me close, the heat radiating off him was almost un-comfortable.

"Look, you gotta be careful, she's fast, you don't know how fast she is."

" your lack of confidence in us is a bit insulting" he gave me his signature smirk his green eyes almost glowing.

"I gotta go, got a Vampire to kill." He slightly laughed before running away into the woods.

i Brittany, I'm alright. Until I'm alone, and lately that's all the time. Sebastian's gone, he's hunting Mercedes, and Burt's hunting Sebastian. And you're gone. And so is Blaine… and there is just nothing now. But I realise where I have to go, what I have to do to see him again. /i

I stop my truck on the bend, looking out to the cliff. This is it. I unzip my jacket and hold it close as I walk through the forest toward my destination. I pushed some braches aside as I reached the cliff side. I placed my foot forward looking over the edge down to the waters below.

"_don't do this"_

I closed my eyes tight, I looked up and to my left, and there was Blaine, in all his glory his golden eyes…

"You wanted me to be human, watch me." I threw off my coat, and slipped off my boots(Doc Martins + Water = NO)

i_Please, for me"_

"You won't stay with me any other way!" I cried, full tears running down my face

_"Kurt, Please"_

And that's all it took, the final step over the edge, the slow fall into the water, the shock of the cold Icy water hitting my body, I pulled my body up above the water. I took a deep breath, I wave of achievement and success washed over me, but like everything now a days, another came and dragged me down … I was flipped around in the water, I pushed as hard as I could to the surface, I gasped before being dragged under again. And while under the water (which had calmed) I saw a figure coming towards me, out of the murky waters. Mercedes, I panicked a pushes as fast as I could backwards until, I hit my head…

All I can remember is looking over my shoulder, and there was Blaine, His eyes, his face watching me floating in the water with me I reached out to touch his pale face…before I feel I strong hand grab my upper arm pulling me upwards and as I rise …Blaine turns to dust….

"Breathe, Breathe… Kurt Come on, Breathe." The voice becomes stronger

I coughed, some water running from my mouth I open my eyes to a soaking wet Sebastian looking relieved. He lifts my body into an upright sitting position, his arm strong behind my back.

"What! Were you thinking?" Sebastian sounded angry.

"I just wanted to see something…" Blaine… I wanted to see Blaine…

"Get him home, I'm gonna go help out at John's place!" I hear Wes call from far away. I saw Sebastian face twist in pain.

"What happens at John's?"

"John Flanagan had a Heart Attack, Burt and my dad are over at his place with his family…. He's gone." His voice stuttered… John, my dad's best friend…

"Come on, I'll get you something dry and get you home." He helped me up and walked me to my truck, He turns on the heat and gives me a huge duffle coat, I pull it as close as possible as Sebastian jumps in the truck.

"108C over here?" I shuffle over and wrap my arm around his him

"GOD!" he was so warm, so cosy "My hands are freezing. It must be nice never getting cold"

"It's a wolf thing." He stated pulling me closers

"It's not It's a Sebastian thing, your just warm, you're like your own sun.

We pulled up to my house, as I drank in the last bit of heat from Sebastian.

"It's better that you know about me but… you saw what happened to Emily, Wes got angry, lost it for a spilt second, Emily was standing too close like what if I got angry at you…." He sighs.. "Sometimes I feel like … I'm gonna disappears"

"Okay not that you need me to tell you something, like this, but I always will. You're not gonna lose yourself. I wouldn't let that happen. I will Tell you all the time, who you are. How special you are.

Our lips were so close, I could feel his breath on my lips until, I took a deep breath and stopped. He looked away.

I opened the truck down when Sebastian pulled me back in

"Wait, there's a vampire. I can smell it. I'm getting you outta here." That's when I spotted the car,

"That's Will's car. They're here" I run out the truck and storm toward my front door.

"Kurt, it's a trick! Stop!" he grabs my arm tightly, I grunt in pain and turn to him.

"They won't hurt me"

"If a Cullen Is back I can't protect you on their land! "

"That's okay you won't have too" I step back and run up the stairs, fiddling with my house keys , I push open the door and look around for the light switch, I turn around and gasp at her.

"Brittany!"


	11. Chapter 11 : Always Going To Be Him

_Klaine – New Moon  
Chapter 10: It was always going to be him._

"I've never met anyone more prone to life-threatening idiocy." Brittany half yelling to me, we were sitting comfortably on my couch; Brittany looked stunning as ever, her golden eyes full of worry about me.

"Does…did you tell him?"

"No… He only calls in once every few months. He said he wants to be alone." Blaine doesn't talk to his family, maybe he wants to come back… maybe his family don't want to. Maybe Blaine hates me… I stare to my hands in thought, I simple silver band would change this all, so would a bite. Burt would understand… but now Blaine wouldn't come back, not ever.

"Kurt, what is that god awful wet dog smell?" her face turned up in disgust, oh god Sebastian.

"Um…, that's probably me. Or it's Sebastian" I shift forward to sit fully up right on the couch

"Sebastian who?"

"Sebastian's kind of a werewolf," I stare her in the eye, she rolled her eyes,

"Kurt, werewolves are not good company to keep."

"Speak for yourself." Sebastian walked in through the living room doors, stressed. I looked him in the eye and saw the weakness that I caused. It must have killed him to watch me walk in the door, his head down.

"I had to see you were safe."

I thought you couldn't protect me here?"

"Guess I don't care." He smirked and looked up to me.

"Well, I'm not gonna hurt him," Brittany would always protect me; I'm her 'Dolphin'.

"No, you're just a harmless little Cullen. I'm talking about the other blood sucker who tried to kill Kurt because of you." Sebastian moved round to between me and Brittany. Always protecting me, I'm not made out or porcelain

"Victoria?" Brittany looked round Sebastian to me, I nodded.

I didn't see her. I didn't see you get pulled out the water, either. I can't see past you and your pack of Mutts" she spat at Sebastian. I stood up to run between them.

"Don't get me upset or things are gonna get very ugly."

"STOP IT!" I screamed.

"I'll give you a minute…" she moved toward the door, I made my way to speak when" I'll be back as soon as you put the dog out." She smirked and skipped out the door. She closed the door ad the second it shut Sebastian started to race out word.  
"Are there others? How many Cullen's? How long?

"No. It's just Brittany and she can stay with me as long as she wants."

I took our mugs and walked through the hallway to the kitchen to clean them.

"Well are the rest coming back?"

Sbeastian was starting to get annoying.

"No… not that I know of…" I held my breath, just the thought of Blaine coming back…"Well, if that's all you better go run back to Wes."

"I've done it again. I keep breaking my promise." He looked down again like a kicked puppy.

"We don't have to do this to each other"

"Yes we do." He walked over to me and pulled me into the tightest hug possible. He whispers my name while holding my cheek; he pulls my face upwards, closers and closer to his lips…

The phone rings.

He slowly moves away from me. He grabs the phone.

"Hummel residence." His face drops. "He's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral."

He slams the phone down.

"Always getting in the way,"

"Who was that?"

"Kurt please stay back."

"Sebastian who was that?"

"Kurt! Kurt! It's Blaine!" Brittany runs in front of me grabbing my arms. That's when my world stops.

"He thinks you're dead! Quinn told him why I came here!" Brittany took deep breaths trying to help me calm down...

"Why would you…. WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME SPEAK TO HIM!" I screamed in Sebastian's face. Blaine was on the phone! He could have come home!

"Kurt he's going to the Volturi … He wants to die too."

I turned around and ran up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I grabbed my rucksack from under my bed and chucked my clothes in the bag and a tooth brush and passport with the brick of cash Blaine left me but I never spent. I zipped up the bag, grabbed my coat and ran down stairs toward Brittany's car.

"Kurt, He left you. He didn't want you anymore remember?"

"No, I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt." I chucked my bag and coat in the back seat before opening the passenger door,

"What about your dad?"

"I'm 18, I'm legally free to go where I want and I left a note." I climbed in the car and turned to look at Brittany when Sebastian stuck his head through the window.

"Please Kurt, I'm so much better for you than him, just stay here, for Burt, for…me." No Sebastian…

"I have to go… Goodbye Sebastian." He removed his head from the car window. I didn't look him in the eye as a buckled my seatbelt. As soon as it clicked Brittany hit the gas, for Lima Ohio International Airport.

_Italy_

We sped past the local tractor, heading toward Volterra. Brittany was hitting 90 mph.


	12. Chapter 12 : Volterra by the ClockTower

i Klaine – New Moon

Chapter 12: Volterra and the Clock-Tower

_These violent delights have violent ends, And in their triumph die, like fire and powder Which, as they kiss, consume _

I was 99% sure I was trapped in a dream , the one where you have to run, but your body never moves fast enough to escape or to know where you are going. I just kept running, my body desperate to stop. I shoved past those who just seemed to keep stepping in front of me. I continued up the steep climb blurs of red figures everywhere waving little flag, as I reached the top of the stairs that's when I heard the chanting.

_" St Beste!" _ over and over again

I shoved by the group of humans and ran in behind the parade across to the fountain, I grabbed the side to spot myself falling in, and that's when I saw Blaine… that's when the clock tower rang. I watched him walk toward the doorway, slowly un-buttoning his shirt, the face of pure depression, I don't care if he never wants to see me after this, I just want him to not kill himself, I can't live with the guilt…

I grabbed the side of the fountain and pulled myself over the stone ledge and ran through the water, not caring for my jeans (which I had worn for 12 hours now). I kept running but it was still a dream, still not moving fast enough…

He stepped out, I was getting ever closer. His skin sparkled like a million diamonds, even with the most depressing look on his gorgeous face, he still looked beautiful. I took the last step and threw my arms around his neck, trying to cover his body with mine to make sure no one saw him.

"Don't!" I whimpered into his ear.

"Heaven," he whispered into my neck, he sounded so at peace…

"Move! You have to move!" I practically screamed to him because this wasn't a dream, this was real life, he wouldn't just do what I say, and we were going to die.

"Open your eyes. Look at me. I'm alive. You have to move!" He slowly opened his eyes. I saw his golden eyes for the first time in 10 months. You saw the realisation in his eyes and he tightened his grip around my waist pulling me through the archway,

"Kurt…"

I scrabbled to find a place for my arms to rest, I decided his neck was the best place, I think he forget I was human, He pulled me so close I swear I had snapped my spine.

"You're here."

"I'm here" I promised him, Blaine was still Blaine, he smelled the same, he felt the same, god he was still wearing the same suit he wore on my birthday, just shirtless. I feel his gaze on my skin, it makes it tingle.

"I needed you to see me, just once. You had to know I was alive, that you didn't have to feel guilty about anything… I can let you go now..." I stuttered at the end I removed my arms from his neck to take a step back. But he pulled me back toward him.

"I never acted out of guilt." I looked up to see his eyes, liquid gold; they looked over every part of my body. "I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"But you said…" I couldn't even say it, but he just doesn't love me...

"I lied. I had to lie. But you believe me so easily…" He almost laughed… but its true I do believe whatever he said. He's 117 years old.

"But it doesn't make sense for you to love me… I mean, I'm nothing, I'm human, nothing…" He placed his hand on my cheek and my world just…stopped.

"Kurt, you're everything to me" He placed our foreheads together and just the feeling of the touch is overwhelming, "you're everything," that's when he kissed me, they joy and brightness of life just re-sparked by a single touch of the lips. Well…. Single isn't the best word… forever is a better one.

I heard the faint sound of wooden doors being pushed open when Blaine pulled away. I felt immature hiding in to Blaine when two Vampires were coming toward us but the human reaction to hide from the unknown was too great.

"I won't be needed you services after all, gentlemen" Blaine covered me from them I could barely see passed him.

"Sue wants to speak to you again"

"No rules were broken."

"Nonetheless, we should we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue" the other one said to check his hands. Blaine looked to them the down to me.

"Kurt, why don't you go back outside and enjoy the rest of the festival?" I was about to protest when…

"The human comes with us"

"You can go to hell." Blaine almost growled at the vampire.

The lock behind us breaks, Brittany walks in, well skips.

"Come on guys it's a festival, you wouldn't want to make a scene"

"Enough," Blaine eyes widened,

"Becky…" he nodded his face in honour. "

Sue sent me to see what was taking so long." She looked Blaine in the eyes and turned around, her cheerleading skirt flaring up. Blaine gripped my waist pulling me forward to follow him. I looked to Brittany for guidance; she nodded her head forward for me to go,

"Just do what she says." We continued walking, through the huge brick structure, Blaine held me close and when we stepped in the lift he looked me in the eyes of a silent promised of safety.

Becky pushed open the grand double doors to a grand marble room with 3 royal thrones, the one to the right had a man, and he was wearing a tweed suit with a bow tie, Blaine whispered their names in my ear, "Beste, she is very tough, but is very emotional, often, Sue is the leader and very demanding.. Figgins, well he just listens to Sue."

"What a happy surprise! Kurt is alive after all." Sue got out her thrown, walking toward Blaine and I, Blaine held me a little tighter, "Isn't that wonderful, I love a happy ending." A hint of reluctance, She Blaine's hand from mine, I moved forward to take it back again, but I decided against it. "But they are so rare…" Sue lifted her head to look at Blaine, "His blood appeals to you so much, it even makes me thirsty…" I lifted my head from the ground in shock, I never knew my blood causes him so much…pain. "How can you stand so close to him?"

"It's not without difficulty…"

"I can see that."

"Sue can read every thought I've ever had with one touch, and know you know everything. So get on with it." Blaine removed his hand from Sue and pulled me into his arms that I nearly fell over.

"You're quite a soul reader yourself Blaine, but you can't read Kurt thoughts..." Blaine took a deep breathe. "Fascinating!" Sue took 10 steps backwards "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts, as well. Would you do the honour," I slowly raise my hand to hers, she grabbed it tightly, deep in thought, and Blaine smirked.

"Interesting… I see nothing." She released my hand slowly; I stepped backwards into Blaine's arms, "I wonder if… Let us see if he is immune to all our powers, shall we, Becky?" Sue had a sickening smile on her face …

"No!" Blaine started to run towards Becky ready to attack.

"Pain." That all it took for me to watch Blaine stop in his tracks and collapse into the floor.

"Stop!" I called out when a big vampire came and grabbed my arm to keep me away from Blaine.

"Stop please! Just stop hurting him! Please!" I begged Sue, I was ready to get down on my hands and knees.

"Becky?" Sue looked over to her, Becky blink and turned to Sue, I dropped down to my knees, Blaine looks up to me I just hold his face between my fingers, we stare at each other and Sue doesn't matter.

"Go ahead, my dear." Sue tell Becky, I look up from Blaine to Becky,

"This may hurt just a little." She smirked to me. I waited. I waited for the searing pain , I felt like eternity when Sue began to laugh so loud it scared me.

"he confounds us all, so what do we do with you now?"

"You already know what you're going to do sue." Figgins called in his monotone voice from his thrown.

"He already knows too much, He's a liability." Beste called staring at me with a tough glare. Sue sighed. Blaine stared at Sue in confusion.

"Hrmm… Azimo?" Sue called…

It all happened so fast, I was facing Sue, when I felt Blaine's soft finger grip my waist and flip me so I was facing the door, Blaine lunged at Azimo, and Becky gripped Brittany by the neck. Blaine and Azimo were just a blur of mass that went by me. I saw Azimo throw Blaine in the air, just to grip him by the neck and throw him to the ground. I stood in shock as Azimo turned to go for me when Blaine came from the side and knocked Azimo off course, Azimo grabbed Blaine by the neck and flipped him over into the stairs the smashed into a million pieces. He picked Blaine up and placed his hands to…snap his neck…

"Please NO! PLEASE! PLEASE!" I dropped to my knees and closed my eyes.

"Kill me! Kill me instead!" I begged I pleased. The room went silent.

"How extraordinary. You would give up your life for someone like us? A Vampire. A soulless monster." That's where she was wrong. Blaine was a vampire, yes but he had a soul, a mind, he laughed when I stole his bowties ( he could have easily gotten them back but he always played along) he wrote music, he sang and he laughed with me, he wasn't happy when I burned his hair-gel( he need an intervention with the stuff.)

"You don't know anything about his soul." Sue looked at me like I was an animal in a zoo cage.

"If only it was your intension to give him immortality." Sue moved closer and closer to me. I closed my eyes,

"WAIT! Kurt will be one of us, I've seen it. I'll change him myself. " Brittany slowly took off her glove, she walked to Sue and placed her hand in his, I looked to Blaine, he watched me with utter concentration, he closed his eyes and looked at piece for the few seconds.

"To see what you have seen before it has happened, your gifts will make for an intriguing immortal. Go now." Wait what?

"Make your preparations."

Blaine ran to me, he held me so tight, he breathed in my scent.

"Let us be done with this. Dinner will arrive any minute, thank you for your visit,"

"I would advise you to keep your promise soon. The Volturi don't offer second chances."

"Goodbye my young friends," Blaine pulled me towards the door, we walked past a group of humans, I heard heart breaking screaming, that's when I pasted out from exhaustions…


	13. Chapter 13 :A Chance at a Normal Life

_Klaine New Moon_

_Chapter 13 : A Chance at a Normal Life _

I kept running, Blaine just behind me, I look to see him gazing at me with his golden eyes and his skin sparkling like a million diamonds. He caught up with me, wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me up and spun us round. The dream changed as fast as it started, I'm in a stone house everything just picture perfect, a little boy runs past me at an inhuman rate. He stops behind a wall and looks up to me, giggling. He had golden eyes, soft Brown curls and brilliant white teeth. He giggled and ran though the hall way to another room. I heard Blaine's voice in another room. I walked towards the sound but before I got anywhere near it Sue stepped out of a doorway, I stopped in my tracks and turned to run when the boy from earlier jumped up and bit Sue in the neck. Her body dropped to the ground, the boy looked to me with a guilty look why is this little boy looking at me? but when I looked up I saw bodies all along the hallway…Burt. Sebastian, The wolf pack, The Cullen's and Blaine…

I woke with a shock. I started to panic when I felt a cold hand grab my wrist. I stopped moving to look at Blaine, who was currently sitting on the other side of my double bed, I took some deep breaths. I realised I must have slept the whole plane journey, I shifted in my bed, I saw my bag and clothes lying on the chair across the room with the baggage tag still on it.

"You're here?" I asked him, I didn't realise he would be staying, but I was more concerned for how long. He looked at me, he raised his hand to stroke my cheek, he smiled a hint, and he had changed, he was wearing a shirt and a white jumper with royal blue jeans, his hair gelled back again. A small hat on his head,

"You can sleep Kurt," he placed his hand on the edge of my covers and pulled them up to my shoulders. "I will still be here when you wake up." I look away; I close my eyes, debating whether to believe him.

"Kurt, the only reason I left, was because I thought I was protecting you. I need you to have a chance at a normal, happy life," I grabbed his hand, he laced our fingers together.

"But It was so easy for you to leave" He shook his head, he looked pained.

"Leaving you, Kurt, was the hardest thing I've done in a 100 years and I swear Kurt, I will never fail you again. I'm so sorry…" HE looks ready for crying. "Burt's coming." I closed my eyes for a second when I opened them, Blaine was gone and my dad walked in the door

"Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine. Dad you don't have to worry, I'm fine really."

"You know the last time you said that, you took off and I didn't see you for 3 days," Then it hit me what I had just done.

"I'm so sorry dad!" I shot up in my bed.

"Kurt, do not do that to me ever again." He stood in the door way, I just sat there, wishing Blaine would come back and hold me,

"And you're grounded for the rest of your life." I smirked to myself, if I was with Blaine my grounding may last about 1000 years,

"Okay, Dad" He shut the door to go to his own bed, I turned my head to my window, Blaine climbed in from the roofing ledge, he smirked to himself,

"I'm not technically breaking any of his rules, he said I couldn't come through his door, well as you saw, I came in through the window, and he kneeled by my bed. "He's not going to forgive me easily,"

I laughed quietly "It won't take look my Dapper Pants Boyfriend." He laughed and looked down, when he looked back up, fixing his hat, "can you?" I looked at him in confusion

"I hope you can, because I honestly don't know how to live without you, Kurt."

"come here," I took his face in my hands pulling him into a kiss, he was slow, hesitant at first, but he slowly relaxes, he takes my hands into his, holding them tightly, I pull away.

"Once Brittany changes me, you can't get rid of me." Blaine loosened his grip,

"She won't need too. There are always ways to keep the Volturi in the dark," I look up into his eyes, I see him devising a plan to keep me human.

"No, No!" I jump out my bed and out my window, I walk along the roof ledge to the tree I attempted to climb down, I was halfway when I felt Blaine's arms around my waist pulling me away from the tree, I was going to scream, but before I could we touched the ground. I take his hand and pull him along and open the door for him to get in my truck, I walk round to the other side to turn on the engine.

"We are going to your house,"

_At the Cullen's House _

"You all know what I want," All the Cullen's stood before me, wrapped around each other, there soul mates together like this forever,

"And I know how much I'm asking for, so the only thing I can think of for it to be fair is to just vote" I looked to all their faces

"You don't know what you're talking about.."

"Shut up!" I turned to him, I saw hurt in his face, I knew his answer already but I still had 6 more to ask.

"Brittany?"

"I already consider you one of my Unicorns" She runs up and hugs me; I was confused about 'Unicorns' but I'll ask Blaine about it later. "I vote yes"

"I vote yes," Santana spoke up "It will be nice to be able to talk to you like Brittany can without wanting to kill you." I nodded; I was glad, and a bit excited at the thought of getting to know Santana.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry to both of you for how I acted and I'm very great full that you were brave enough to save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. I wish someone would have voted 'no' for me." Quinn fixed her hair, "So I vote no." She always hated me.

"I vote hell yeah!" Noah walked over to me and gave me a bone crushing hug, " I can't wait for another brother!"

I turned to Emma and Will, "I vote yes, you're already part of this family Kurt, this just makes it more secure," She smiled and moved closer to Will.

Will walked toward me but looked up to Blaine. I turned to see Blaine on the edge of tears,

"Why are you doing this to me? You know what this means." Blaine looked towards his father, a look of betrayal,

"You've chosen to not live without him, which leaves me with no choice. I won't lose my son."

So it is decided, I'll become a vampire. Forever with Blaine, Perfect…

"I'll wait till after graduation, to make it easier on Burt…" We were in his car; he was driving me home before Burt woke up. "Blaine I want you to be the one to do it." His grip tightened on the steering wheel. He pressed hard on the brakes; I looked forward to see Sebastian standing in the middle of the road. He looked up to us and jogged up to the forest.

"He wants to talk to me." He opens my door, I take his hand and curl into him, We walk together toward the forest containing my best friend.

"So you are still alive."

"He thinks it's me keeping you away"

"You stay out of my head," Anger building in Sebastian's voice. Blaine walks towards Sebastian who is standing on a higher fallen tree

"Sebastian I know you have something to say to me but I want to stay something to you first… Thank you, Thank you for keeping Kurt alive when I didn't "

"No you didn't and it wasn't for your benefit trust me."

"I'm still grateful, but I'm here now, and I'm not leaving till Kurt says so." Blaine turned to walk to me, when Sebastian's attitude lost it.

"Hey I'm not done here. I'm here to remind you about a key point in the treaty."

"Wait what point?..." I asked confused about this treats stupid rules.

"If one of them bites a human, the truce is over"

"But if I chose it, It has nothing to do with you." I knew that would hurt him but I needed to say it cause I'm not changing my mind now.

"No! I won't let you! You will not be one of them Kurt!" Blaine grips my arm, pulling me back from Sebastian I watch him transform in to his wolf body, I slowly walked toward him..,

"Sebastian…I love you…so please don't make me choose….cause it will be him, It will always be him." I backed away from him, I turned to see Blaine's outstretched hand, I took it and he helped me over a fallen branch. Sebastian ran for us, Blaine stood in front of me and pushed Sebastian flying into the air. Blaine walked me a bit further before turning round.

"Kurt get out of here." They stood ready to fight, but I am not going to let them.

"Stop!" I jumped between them "You can't hurt each other without hurting me!" Sebastian walked back for a couple of steps looking me in the eyes before turning and running into the forest,

"Sebastian…"I called out after him.

"He's right." I turned to see Blaine deep in thought, he walked closer toward me.

"You shouldn't become what I am."

"I can't do this alone Blaine. I need you" he stood in front of me taking my hands in his playing with them, looking at them with great concentration.

"Then just wait, please, just give me 5 years." I gave him my signature 'bitch please face',

"Three?" he sighed dramatically as I shook my head. "So stubborn."

"What are you waiting for?" I asked a frown upon my face. He struggled to find the words before he said.

"I have one condition. If you want me to do it myself Kurt." His hands settled solely on my left hand caressing each finger gently.

"What is the condition?"

"And then forever." He stated teasingly

"That's what I'm asking?" that's when the dreams the nightmares, they all fell into place with 3 simple little words that meant the world. His fingers finally held my whole hand when he looked up to me with his golden eyes,

"Marry me, Kurt."


End file.
